Why did you do This?
by korra-naga-mako lover 2112
Summary: Part three of "The Road to Starco" Dolphin notices Star still likes Marco and wants revenge. Marco gets possessed and Star doesn't notice. Star gets real hurt and can't fix it because her wand has been taken away. Star tries confessing to Marco, but almost gets killed. Rated T for violence, possession. Inspired by Bad Blood By Taylor Swift COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to part three, everybody! Just so you know, you will have to read part one and two** _ **FIRST**_ **! If you have, enjoy! :3**

Chapter 1: Getting used to not having a wand

Marco's –POV- (I bet you thought I was typing Star's POV!)

Star seemed emotionless; she sat on that bed while humming the same tune over and over. She blew the hair out of her face. I came up to her, while gently pinning her hair up. Star looked up at me with a lonely face. "Thank you, Marco." She hugged me and then got back to her moment of despair.

This was kind of like getting out of an addiction; you had to get used to not having it, like when my mom used to smoke. She would lie in bed for a while and watch rom-coms (Romantic Comedies). After all of this thinking, I decided to grab me some food. After one bite, my stomach started hurting. Was it the nachos from last night? I mean, those are my addiction and I am used to having them.

I sat on the couch to see if this pain would go away. It was getting worse, so I turned on Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls soothed me for some reason. This show showed me how to have a good time. I heard a scream. I ran up stairs to see Star throwing things out of nowhere.

Star was breathing heavily and then said "Marco, I can't take it anymore! I NEED THAT WAND!" I have never seen her in such disaster. I took Star's hand and said "Star, what are your favorite things besides fighting and that wand?" Star thought for a minute. "I like ice cream." Finally, she was calm.

I held on to her hand and led her to the ice cream store called "Mr. Pistachio's ice cream Land" Star clapped her hands as soon as we received our treats. Star got a cotton candy unicorn pop and I ate a little bowl of vanilla ice cream because my stomach was still hurting. I went to the bathroom. Nothing. Where is this pain coming from?!

Star and I went home while she skipped around and sang a happy song. Finally, she was distracted. We finally got home and I told Star I was hitting the hay. Star cocked her head "Why so early? It is only 2:00." I went upstairs while saying "Because I don't feel good."

Star's –POV-

Poor Marco. Maybe when he is asleep, I can play doctor! I waited around for him to fall asleep. It took him a bit, but he was out! I got my plastic stethoscope and put it on Marco's chest, Of course, I heard nothing. I wanted real results, so I laid my head on his chest. He was breathing smoothly, but his heart rate was a little fast.

It felt so good. I want to keep feeling this. In fact, I should lay there with him and help him feel better. I got under the covers and hugged him and eventually fell asleep.

Ludo's –POV-

I shouldn't have recruited this stupid dolphin! He keeps asking me if he can use my crystal ball! Every day, I get my coffee and as soon as I get a sip, he says the same thing. "Can I use that ball of yours?" I get so mad, I spit my coffee on him and then I tell him to scrub the throne. But, I let him use it every so often so he would shut up.

Dolphin's –POV-

I see my love hugging that Mexican beast. This is so infuriating, I should do something. I started something up already, but it isn't severe yet. I make his pain worse and then I squint my eyes at him. I will get my love back. I HAVE TO! Then, I felt a tap and I turned around. This hideous troll held her hand out. "I am Shampoo. What are you doing?"

"I am getting revenge. You can have the boy when I am done. He is useless to me. I just want that beautiful princess." Shampoo nodded with a smile. "I would love to join you and watch this 'movie'." I smirked and said "Excellent."

 **Well, here is chapter one! :D I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY, AMERICA! (LATE WHEN I PUBLISHED THIS!) :3**

Chapter 2: Marco is acting weird

Star's –POV-

I woke up and Marco wasn't there. I got up and got ready for school. I found Marco….. He was sitting at the table, staring into space. I waved my hand past his eyes a couple of times and I was kinda worried. I went to the bus stop, hoping he would follow. I saw him walk out the door and I said "Where is your school stuff?"

Marco said "I left it all in my locker." I nodded. I can never figure out my locker. We got on the bus and there came Jackie. Marco waved at her, as if he was madly in love with her, again. Jackie sat across from us and I said "So, Marco, do you still like Jackie?" A weird feeling raised in my chest, called Mr. Jealousy.

Marco nodded. I don't remember him having a sudden obsession with Jackie. Brittany got on the bus and Marco waved at her. Brittany says "Ew, not puke boy" she whips her hair and sits down. He NEVER liked Brittany Wong. This is ridiculous! Every girl that walked by, he waved at. Does this have to do with the pain he is having?

Later….

At school, his behavior wasn't that much different. Except for the fact he is MAKING OUT with every girl he walks by in the hall. This was like my Mewberty, but worse. I should tell him this evening about my love for him and maybe he will stop. Like on every movie I watched on Earth, there is a "True Love's kiss" at the end. Well, come to think of it, I should ask Jackie. She has dated Marco before.

I talk to Jackie at lunch and she said "Yeah, he is acting strange." I picked up my fork and then said "Should I tell him?" Jackie took a moment as she swallowed her food down and said "That's not a bad idea. But…" I looked at her with a concerned face. "What?" Jackie looks at me "I still like Marco. It is weird, that feeling I got when he waved at me. It was nice,"

She took another bite of food and I say "You know, like in the movies when there is a 'true love's kiss', that could stop Marco from acting like this." Jackie then said "Fair point, fair point. Counter point, I still will like Marco. Have fun dating him." She waved as she dumped her tray. I turn around and Oskar is wrestling Marco. What the flipper-flop?!

Jackie's –POV-

I saw that Marco over there wrestling that fake vampire. Marco is weird. It is like he is bipolar all of a sudden. That is like me when I am sugar high. Well, back to class. I don't want to be next. The bell rang and then the day flew by. I hope Star and Marco will be okay.

At the Diaz's residence, Star's –POV-

I come into Marco's room and he was on his cell phone. I said "Hey, Marco…." Dang it, I can't turn back. Marco looked up from his phone "What is it?" I said, sweating like I have never sweated before "I….. I…" I hesitated and started crying a little. This makes me even wetter. "Spit it out." Marco said, turning off his phone. I took a deep breath "I love you, a lot Marco."

I reached for a hug, and then I felt something. I look down and blood was coming from my chest. Marco said "Well, I hate you." My eyes went wide.

 **I am trying my best to get some people to flipping read this. I appreciate some reviews, but I wish this was a hit like the first part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOO!**

Chapter 3: Bad Blood

Shampoo's -POV-

I watched as Dolphin aimed at Star in the chest area. "You want her, don't you?" I asked as Star stared at us with such a face. Dolphin looked at me "And your point is…." I grabbed him and yelled "YOU NEED HER ALIVE!" Dolphin blushed. "Oh, yeah."

Star tried fighting back, but she is still no match. She is fighting a possessed boy with no wand. Ha! Marco is mine!

Star's –POV-

I jump to avoid him and then do a back flip but then hit the wall. Marco somehow started shooting fireballs out of his mouth. What? Since when did he have magical powers? I know he is acting strange, but this isn't Marco. I got burned and then I tried fighting him like I used to without my wand. Of course, he was better at this than I was. Karate and all, he can do more.

I tried karate chopping the way he was, but then I tripped over something and then my face hit the edge of his bed. I got up and there was this HUGE scratch on my face. Then, Marco pushed me out of his window and I fell on top of Mrs. Diaz's car. It didn't leave too much damage.

I got up with some glass shards in my skin and Marco jumped out of his window and this landed on top of me. For some reason, he seemed heavier than he looks. With all the blood coming out of my body, I started thinking:

 _Baby now we got bad blood,_

 _You know it used to be mad love,_

 _So take a look at what you've done,_

 _Baby now we got bad blood. Hey!_

 _Now we've got problems,_

 _And I don't think we can solve them._

 _You made a really deep cut._

 _'Cuz baby now we've got bad blood Hey!_

I got back in the house with Marco following me. He got in the kitchen while grabbing knives and while I wasn't looking, he stabbed me in the back. I will be feeling this tomorrow. I started breathing heavily, I was on the floor and I was losing energy. This sucks; I have no wand to help me. I started sobbing. Marco hates me, he is close to killing me, and Oskar doesn't give a cookie either!

But, I thought Marco wouldn't kill me because I confessed my love to him. Something is up. I looked at him. He stopped all of a sudden and he was sitting on the couch in the living room.

 _Did you have to do this?_

 _I was thinking that you could be trusted._

 _Did you have to ruin_

 _What was shiny, now it is all rusted?_

 _Did you have to hit me_

 _Where I'm weak baby I couldn't breath_

 _And rub it in so deep?_

 _Insulting the wound_

 _Like you're laughing right at me._

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times,_

 _You and I._

I got back in my room and then I called Pony head, who happened to get out of Saint O's because of Shampoo.

Dolphin's –POV-

I explained Shampoo my plan: I was to hurt Star with Marco's body so that she doesn't trust him anymore. Shampoo pointed out that I was too close to killing her. I rolled my eyes. "I will heal my love when she comes here. Marco may be a little worn out when he gets here because of this possession." Shampoo was a little upset, but what is she gonna do? Stop my plan?


	4. Chapter 4

**I totally forgot that chapter I forgot to put an 'AN' in the end. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: Cafeteria diaster

We came to school again today. I got up on the bus with all kinds of scars on my skin that you wouldn't believe! People gasped as soon I got on. Man, you would think they were fascinated. They asked so many questions as to what happened. Marco, or someone else, covered my mouth as soon as I tried to explain.

People seemed to be confused, mainly on Marco (Or who I call Marco for know) shutting me up. This is something I would want to tell many people. Anyway, when we got to school, I went straight to class because I can't fool around with my locker unless I had that wand. When class finally did get started, (I was the first in the room and it felt like class took forever) the teacher came in and Marco was being confusing as usual.

At lunch, things were much more wild and full of questions. Marco, out of nowhere, decided to hit me with food. With all the scars I have now, this was the least painful. I heard someone yell "Food fight!" And that's when I crawled under my table and made my way to the girl's bathroom, hoping Marco wouldn't find me there.

I hide in a booth and after a couple minutes, I come out and examine my face in the mirror. I have scratches over my hearts, a black eye, a busted lip, a badly damaged back (Which I know is not part of my face), and a very close to broken nose. Man, I look like a monster! I bet Ludo couldn't tell the difference.

I come out and I hear screaming. Marco was turning tables, grabbing girls, and then I saw monster arm. Could he be the one taking Marco over? I ran to Marco and yelled in tears "Marco, there is a better solution! We can figure these anger issues out together! We can talk it out and-"Marco punched me with monster arm and I flipped into the trash can.

Marco then said "If you leave me alone, I will spare your life!" I ran away as fast as I could but then realized what I lost. I don't know what I have until it is gone. I mean, people are not thankful for what they possess but then cry and struggle to get it back. I sat against the lockers and just sobbed.

I then whispered "I love, you Marco." Man, I wonder what Marco did when I was in Mewberty. Wait, couldn't I ask Glossyarik to help me out? That's it! After school I could do that! But, I feel this thing Marco is going through is familiar…. It is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't seem to get it.

Then I heard a voice behind me "So I guess the confessing didn't work very well." I turned and it was Jackie. I gave her a hug immediately, then crying again. "Oh, Jackie, I am in need of a friend! I have been so lonely the past days and I can't stand it!" Jackie said "Well, Janna has been flirting, so I am lonely too."

I let go and asked, very confused "What time is it?" Jackie look at her watch "It is 3:00." I jumped up and said "I am going home!" Jackie insisted on coming with me because she's got nothing better to do. So, at home, I was still crying as I entered the door. Mrs. Diaz looked at me concerned "Star, are you okay?" I said in a very quite whisper "I am having lots of mood swings, yeah, that."

Jackie and I went upstairs and looked through the spells and Jackie was silent for awhile, but then finally said "Um… do you have a spell that could…" I looked at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "That could help me change back into a mermaid?" My eyes went wide.

 **Well, I watched the Blood Moon Ball and it was so epic! I loved it and I can't wait for more Starco! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am here again. I am not discussing the newest episode because I didn't see it. I like that more people are reading this. :) I suppose I am not getting that many people reading this because Axis 24 is doing a wonderful job with his writing in the story "Nothing comes Easy". If you haven't read it, you need to!**

Chapter 5: Jackie's back-story

Jackie's –POV-

Star asked me a question I thought she would ask: "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I looked down at my knees, in the position I was sitting, what else was there to look at? I sighed, thinking about how hard this will be; explaining this story will probably bring back the pain I had.

Star looked at me, ready to hear my past. I let out a breath, starting to speak. "Well, you see, when I was born, I lived in the oceans of Lady Uneptune. I roamed free as any mermaid was allowed to. My mom was happy that I was blessed with a tail. I guess you could call me a half mermaid because my mom was one, but my father was cursed by our current queen, Laylani. He got banished because of what he did to the mermaid kingdom."

Star nodded, While trying to process the whole set of sentences I was speaking. Star then asked "What did he do?" I then continued my story "One day, father was hanging out with his twin cousins Lou and Zou; Merfolk had weird names. Then, since my father was a soldier, he kept his eyes peeled of anything suspicious. He thought he saw his brother in danger, but it turned out to be a scuba diver that was dumping oil into the ocean. We were forbidden to make contact with humans. But my dad had to do something. So, he fought the human. Then, his brother came and saw what was happening."

Star said "Come on, tell me more!" I said, "Apparently, the queen figured it out. My uncle told her. Laylani took her trident and took my dad's tail away. Soon enough, my dad had to leave. My dad was everything to me, I cried until I was out of tears. Since I was only four, I wanted to be with my dad. Laylani granted me my wish, but told me to never return. My mom would have gone with us, but my uncle killed her, knowing my mom would figure out that he was behind the whole thing."

Tears came out of my eyes, remembering this vividly. Star asked "How did you know that your uncle was behind this?" I wiped my face, and then I whispered "My dad sorta suspected it. But, he had no evidence or any leads." Star then asked "Anything else?" I nodded, getting some tissues. "My father was too sad to bear what was happening. So, he committed suicide. I was forced to become an orphan. Since there was no trace of my parents, my past has been crumpled up and thrown out the window. I was given this necklace when I left my mother. Her picture is inside of it. The last words I heard from her was 'No matter where you go, you will always be in my heart.'" I showed Star the picture of mom.

The picture of the lady with brown hair and pink highlights made me cry again. Star said "Of course I will help you. But which ocean do you want to be in?" I then said "Actually, I want the ability to be a mermaid and a human without you blasting me all the time." Glossayrk popped up and said "We can do that." He gave us the spell and Star enhanced some magic in my necklace.

A rope came out of nowhere and was tied to Star's wrist. The rope took her out the window. I ran over and saw nothing. Marco was probably still in school. I got there and saw he was nowhere to be found. Where could they have gone?

 **I made up this back-story as I typed. It was sorta inspired by the Legend of Korra. Guest, I am not using your OC in this story. There are already two OCs in this story. I don't know where to put her in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM HERE AGAIN, TAKING OVER FANFICTION mwahaha! Nah, JKLMNOP! (Just Kidding Last Morning Nonnie's Octopus peed!) I made it up and it is weird. No judging plz!**

Chapter 6: Where am I and what are you up to?!

Star's –POV-

I felt something grab me on my wrist. It was tight, like it was trying to cut off my blood flow. It drags me out the window and then I heard Jackie yell "Star!" I am having trouble breathing, everything is going black…

Marco's –POV-

I get up and my head starts hurting, Aw, my head! I look around and then I notice this is not my home. Where's Star? Is she okay? How did this happen? I see a figure walking in this room. The light in this room is dim; it is lit up by torches. I have never been here before, obviously. Then, the figure said "Hey Marco! Ready to be my boyfriend?" Shampoo! I should have known she was behind this! I said "How long have I been here?"

Shampoo looked at me with a flirty face. "Oh, just a few hours." I sighed; I thought I was in a coma. Shampoo got real close to my face and said "Okay, boyfriend, let's do our thing!" I sweated. A thing? What thing? I have never done a "thing" before! She leans in closer and I push her back. To be safe, I ask "What's a thing?!"

Shampoo said "Love, of course! I need a husband anyway! You are my future husband, so KISS ME RIGHT NOW!" She jerks me in and our lips make contact. I push away, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. Nasty! I don't know how trolls can stand having a family!

I yell "Where am I and what are you up to?!" Shampoo said "What I have always wanted to do. Marco, I have loved since I saw you. Our wedding is in a few hours. Now, if you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." I am only fourteen! I am not ready for this kind of commitment! I get off the bed and search around.

Maybe Star is here and we are having a double wedding. I don't know what happened but I am ready to end it. I see that I am in Ludo's castle, so I better be cautious. I look in every room. I open and shut doors. My heart thumps knowing I might find something unusual. I open another door and I see a naked monster!

I quickly slam the door behind me, slowly walk away. I walk down another hall and I find Star….. She is being forced to kiss dolphin almost naked. I cover my eyes and then think of a plan. Before I do, I want to think two things, man I got lucky with Shampoo and, Star is hot! What do I do? I think I should go in by the element of surprise. Thinking that it won't work, I see a monster walk by.

Why not disguise as one? I jump, attack him and take his skin off. Just like snakes, monsters shed too. I put the skin on and I go in, interrupting the scene. "Ludo wants you in the throne room." Dolphin said "Oh, I will be heading there now. See you shortly, darling."

Star got in a fighting stance, but still in a bra and her underwear. I take the monster skin off and then I blush, getting a better view. I see Star blushing while putting her clothes back on. I say "Star, how did I get here? How long was I asleep?" Star asked "You don't remember anything?" I looked down at my feet. "No, I don't."

 **Okey Dokey artichoke! Another chapter done! It is not as long or as tragic as last chapter, but I would say it is good! Hope you enjoy some of that hint of Starco!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I would have updated sooner, but I was cleaning the house. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 8: sabotaging a wedding

Star's –POV-

I tell Marco everything except the part when I tell him my true feelings. I will save that for later. Marco nods, recalling everything. "I thought it was just a dream." He said, scratching his head. Dolphin comes back into the room. "Sweetie, it is time to prepare for our double wedding!"

I sigh. Dolphin sees Marco and says "Shouldn't you be with your future wife?" Dolphin gives a death stare and Marco quickly exits the room. Dolphin says "Now, here is your dress and I am going to get ready somewhere else to get ready. I hired this lady to help with your hair."

A little pixie from Pixtopia comes in and says hello. Dolphin kisses me and exits the room. As soon as he did, I washed my mouth out. Man, at the wedding, he will probably eat my face off which will be much nastier.

I get my poofy white dress on and then put my white gloves on. The pixie gets started on my hair than started on my makeup. I didn't care, I just went with it. I am not actually going to get married because I have a plan.

The pixie puts the finishing touches on me and says "Oh, princess Butterfly, you are so beautiful!" I say thanks to her and then she puts the veil on me.

 _Meanwhile, in Marco's POV….._

I get more and more nervous by the minute. Hope Star has something planned because I don't want troll kids and live here or wherever! As a pixie got my coat on over my tux, I sweat. The pixie sees what the matter was. "Are you hot?" he asks. I look at my reflection; I am good looking. But, of course that's not what he meant.

I answer "Yes, I am hot. We should change my outfit! You know, it is getting to the point where the weather is really nice." The pixie nods in agreement. This is not you call wedding attire, but this is my plan: disguise as another person and tell everyone Marco died of a heart attack and also tell them I buried him. I should dig a hole right in this room.

After I get a Mexican outfit on, like the one I wore at the blood moon ball without the tux. It is more like a common Mexican outfit. I tell the pixie to leave so I could dig this hole to make this lie seem real.

 _At the wedding….._ Marco's –POV-

Star walks with Dolphin first. I sit in the audience while I see Shampoo panic, looking for me. If anyone asks, my name will be Marcus Nacho. Star look very elegant, but I still wonder what her plan is. As soon as they get to their vows, Star says "I owe everything to mom and dad!"

Out of nowhere, King and Queen Butterfly crash through the cave and they start a fight. Star yells "Oh yeah, monster killing time!" Everywhere you looked, people fought; even if they didn't know each other! I slowly walk out of this room and I just wait for it to end.

I look through the door and King butterfly has Shampoo and Dolphin on a spear. They are both dead. What a miracle! And, to top that, Star has her wand back! I guess my plan fell through. Whatever! I change back into my casual red hoodie and black pants. Star just uses magic to change her outfit in an instant.

We leave and Star and I head home, to just relax. Maybe it is time to tell her my true feelings. I love Star and sometimes that is all I really know… I could tell her tomorrow. I am too tired right now. So, I go to sleep.

 **If you think this story is over, it is not! The next chapter is the last and then there will be another part. STAY TUNED FOLKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back because I guess I wanted to. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

Chapter 8: our day

Star's –POV-

I woke up; I stretched and then realized it was Saturday. I once again jump around and then got dressed. I could hear Marco yawn and then I realized that today was THE DAY! Not just a day, THE DAY! I happily frolicked down the stairs and Marco was making nachos. Wow, that was quick!

Marco's –POV-

I looked at Star and her wonderful face. I then remembered today was the day. I took a deep breath but then decided now is not the time. Star and I sat on the couch and watched Gravity Falls. After waiting for so long, a new episode finally came on!

Star looked at me and then suggested we should eat outside. My heart skipped a beat and I nodded and was thankful I had such a girl. We got some beach chairs to sit on in the back yard as we listened to the birds. Star then said "What a beautiful day this is, Marco." I replied, agreeing with what she just stated "Yes, the perfect day." Actually, this is _OUR_ day. I didn't want to say it out loud.

We spent most of the day enjoying the lazy Saturday like we do every week. This will be the day of us. I want it to be special. I told Star that I had to do something. She understood and I called mom to arrange something for me and Star.

"Hey, mom." I said.

"Yes, Marco dear?"

"When you finish working, would you mind picking up some things on the way home?"

"What kind of things?" mom asked suspiciously

"I want to do something wonderful for Star. Could you buy a nice candle, a tablecloth, a table meant for two and maybe some rose petals?" I made the list, hoping that I didn't forget anything.

"Of course I will! Anything else?"

"Um… Maybe you could get some kind of Mexican food." I added, making it traditional.

"Okay, darling! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye."

I hung up and then I went back to the yard to hang out with Star. Star said "Well, what should we do now?" I thought about it and then said "We could dance for a little bit." Star laughed as she grabbed my arm and took me to the living room. Star asked excitedly "What should we dance to?"

I turned on the radio and played around it until I got a pop station. Oh, great timing! "Shut up and dance" by Walk the Moon was on. Star and I goofed around as the music played.

* _We were victims of the night,_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite,_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_

 _Bound to get together._

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said:_

 _"Oh, don't you are look back; just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said "You are holding back."_

 _She said "Shut up and dance with me."_

 _This woman is my destiny, she said_

 _(Ooh Ooh)_

 _"Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _A backless dress and some upbeat sneaks,_

 _My discotheque, Juliet, teenage dream!_

 _I felt it in my chest and she looked at me._

 _Oh, we were bound to get to get together,_

 _Bound to get together!_

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said:_

 _"Don't you dare look back; just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said: "You're holding back."_

 _She said: "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny._

 _She said :(ooh, ooh)_

 _"Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _Deep in her eyes,_

 _I think I see our future._

 _Then I realized this is my last chance!_

 _She took my arm._

 _I don't know how it happened! We took the floor and she said:*_

The song continued on. I got real tired, so I collapsed on the couch. Star fell on top of me. My face went hot. I could see my face get red. Star's did as well. Maybe it is true love after all. But, really, if this happened to her with Oskar, she would probably still blush. Who knows?

 _In the evening…_

Star's –POV-

For this special day, I decided to dress fancy when I tell the news. I got a short baby blue sundress on. I got my wand out and then played around with my hair until it was fancy. (Think of the hairstyle she had during the blood moon ball, but half of it was flowing on her shoulders) Instead of my usual devil horns, I put on a tiny tiara I had. I put some jewelry on and some brown heels.

I come out and Marco wasn't here. I could smell something delicious. Mrs. Diaz was cooking and I suppose Mr. Diaz was in his room doing something. I looked in the back yard and Marco was dressed fancy. He was hot! There was a little table set up with a fancy tablecloth, rose petals, and a candle!

I sat down and blushed. "Wow, Marco; did you plan all of this? Marco nodded "Uh, yes I did." I smiled from ear to ear as I looked around. The sun was going down. Mr. Diaz came out in a waiter's outfit and served us taco salad.I screamed with joy "Yay! That stuff we ate before!"

Marco blushed and said "I wanted this to be very special." I asked "For me?" Marco grabbed my hands and put them in his. "No, for us." I welded up in tears of joy. "Marco-"I got cut off by Marco saying "Star-" at the same time. We both blushed again. I looked away. The fireflies were out tonight. "There is something I have needed to tell you." We both said at the same time, again!

We both bursted out laughing. "Oh, that was weird!" Marco said. I said "Yeah." I stared into those chocolate brown eyes of his. I never noticed how beautiful they were. I held my stare and said "Marco, I love you." My hand was on his face. Marco sheds a tear. "I love you too." I lean in and he follows. Our lips make contact. It is like heaven, it is soooooo hard to describe!

After all of this waiting, it was worth it. We let go. Marco looked at his plate. "Star?" I asked "Yes?" He puts a hand on my face and asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded "Yes, yes, YES! Forever and always." We kiss again.

 **So, what do you think? Was it a good ending for this? All I can say is the next part is called: "No regrets, just love." And this may be the last part.**


End file.
